The present invention relates to a new and distinct Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica virginicum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Challenger’.
The new Veronica plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2011 in Hummelo, The Netherlands, of Veronica virginicum ‘Roseum’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Veronica virginicum as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands in July, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by vegetative softwood cuttings in Hummelo, The Netherlands, since the spring of 2014, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.